


a home to come back to

by writerinbrooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, euugh this is disgustingly sweet i lowkey hate it i just write angst all the time djsfakljdsl, just. fluff., there is no angst btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: Atsumu was Kiyoomi's comfort, his foundation, just as Kiyoomi was Atsumu's. Here, cuddling in bed in each other's arms with Beethoven still crooning softly in their apartment, Atsumu knew that he'd always have a home to come back to.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	a home to come back to

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the SASS server for providing the many brainrots for this. i did my best to include the majority of them, so let me know which ones you found (:

The soft music of Beethoven filled Atsumu and Kiyoomi's shared apartment flat, as snow whirled in the air beyond their windows. Atsumu was in the kitchen, preparing curry udon for dinner, slicing vegetables and marinating the pork, shoulders relaxed as he moved around. He'd just started frying the vegetables when he heard the shower stop, and a few minutes later,a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Atsumu hummed, tilting his head back slightly, cheek pressing into a head of damp curls. He lifted one hand to gently sift his fingers through Kiyoomi's hair. His boyfriend let out a soft noise muffled by his mask, tucking his head into the crook of Atsumu's neck. Atsumu couldn't help the dopey grin that crossed his face as he slid in the marinated pork.

"How are ya feelin'?" Atsumu asked, voice soft over the sound of sizzling meat. Kiyoomi had come down with a migraine, and he'd become much more of a cuddler. Atsumu wasn't complaining. Kiyoomi only grunted in response, arms tightening around the blonde's waist. Atsumu smiled as he put in the curry roux, added water and set a cover on the pot to let it simmer.

"C'mere, Omi-kun." Atsumu shifted, turning around to properly hold Kiyoomi. He noted that Kiyoomi's ears were a little red, and brushed his fingers through the hair at his nape. Atsumu also noticed that the oversized sweater Kiyoomi was currently wearing was most definitely Atsumu's.

"Wanna go lie down until dinner?" Atsumu asked, pressing his lips to Kiyoomi's temple. He got a soft nod in response. Atsumu shifted, curling hands beneath Kiyoomi's thighs to lift him. Kiyoomi clung to him like a koala, shifting to rest his chin on Atsumu's shoulder, the rough fabric of the mask scraping against his skin.

Atsumu sat down on the couch, reaching to the side table for the bottle of ibuprofen and a water bottle, coaxing Kiyoomi to sit up. Kiyoomi looked beautifully disgruntled, clearly unhappy about needing to move. Even with the mask, Atsumu could tell that Kiyoomi had a frown curling his lips downwards. With a gentle hand, Atsumu reached forward and curled his fingers in the elastics of the mask, tugging to release it from one ear.

After taking the mask off completely, Atsumu cupped Kiyoomi's cheeks in his hands, fingers brushing softly over quickly reddening ears. Atsumu smiled, and leaned in, brushing their noses together gently before he pressed a soft kiss to Kiyoomi's pouting lips. He heard Kiyoomi sigh contentedly through his nose, and pulled back.

Kiyoomi, damn him, nuzzled into Atsumu's palm, and the blonde felt his breath hitch. It wasn't _fair_ how adorable Kiyoomi was at times, but at least Atsumu was the only one who saw him like this. Atsumu figured he probably had a love-struck expression on his face, if the way as a pink-faced Kiyoomi's nose gave a little twitch was any indication. Atsumu beamed, brushing his thumbs against Kiyoomi's cheekbones.

"I love ya, Kiyoomi." Atsumu said affectionately.

"I love you too, Atsumu." Kiyoomi replied, offering Atsumu a soft smile, reaching up to gently clasp Atsumu's wrists. He didn't push or pull them away, just holding them to keep Atsumu's palms pressed to his cheeks. "My head hurts." Kiyoomi added, as if an afterthought.

"Ya gotta let go of one of my hands Omi-kun." Atsumu teased, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kiyoomi's nose. Kiyoomi's contented expression curved down into a slight pout, but he released one of Atsumu's wrists, blinking at him sleepily. Atsumu managed to get two ibuprofen with one hand, offering them to Kiyoomi before handing him the water bottle.

Kiyoomi released Atsumu's other wrist to drink, sleeves falling past his fingertips. Atsumu's hands fell down to rest against Kiyoomi's hips, ignoring how uncomfortable with was to have his rather bony boyfriend on his lap. If Kiyoomi wanted to cuddle, to be close to Atsumu without any prompting or nagging from Atsumu himself, he would stay silent.

Kiyoomi set the water bottle back down, before reaching up with his sleeves pulled over his hands to rub at his eyes and Atsumu melts. Kiyoomi, Sakusa untouchable on and off court Kiyoomi, had made sweater paws and Atsumu was certain that his boyfriend had no idea what it did to his heart.

Atsumu held up the mask with one hand, brow arched in question. Kiyoomi nodded, and Atsumu reached forward to hook the elastics around Kiyoomi's ears. The raven-haired man's cheeks were warm to the touch, and Atsumu's touch lingered, sweeping curls away from Kiyoomi's eyes. Kiyoomi's eyes crinkled, and Atsumu was certain his expression turned mushy.

"It smells good." Kiyoomi blinked at Atsumu, before he leaned forward and burrowed himself into Atsumu's chest, practically forcing the blonde to press the entirety of his back to the couch. Atsumu chuckled, this time wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi's surprisingly lithe waist.

"Don't get too comfy yet." Atsumu warned. "Dinner's gonna be soon." Kiyoomi didn't reply, instead butted his head against Atsumu's chest twice before a soft groan escaped him. "Yer not bein' too smart, Omi-kun." Atsumu teased. "I don't think hittin' yer head like that's good if ya got a migraine." Kiyoomi pinched Atsumu's side, and even through the mask, Atsumu could feel Kiyoomi's smirk when he jumped.

They sat in comfortable silence for another ten or so minutes, until Atsumu gently nudged Kiyoomi from his half-slumbering state.

"C'mon, Omi-kun. Let's eat, and then ya can go sleep." Kiyoomi nodded against Atsumu's chin, and with great reluctance, pulled away. Their pinkies were locked together as Atsumu guided them to the dining room table.

Beethoven was still playing in the background as Atsumu plated the rice and curry, adding a small pile of red pickled radish to the side. Kiyoomi and Atsumu gave their thanks, and began eating. It was cute - watching Kiyoomi eat small, frustrated bites with his chopsticks before he gave up and went in with a spoon.

Kiyoomi blinked at Atsumu when he realized the blonde was watching. He pulled the spoon from his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and grumbled an embarrassed, "what are you looking at?" Atsumu shrugged a shoulder, hiding his smile as he shoveled more curry into his mouth. Their dinner was mostly silent, which was fine. Kiyoomi was swinging his legs back and forth slightly, intertwining their legs together before resting his feet on top of Atsumu's.

Kiyoomi shuffled into their shared bedroom as Atsumu cleaned up the kitchen, and a few moments later Atsumu heard the sound of water running. Atsumu set the last plate on the dish drainer, and dried his hands. As he turned the lights off to the rest of their apartment, Atsumu glanced outside at the dark sky, snow swirling around.

Atsumu entered the bedroom, to find Kiyoomi face down in the mattress, limbs akimbo. Atsumu chuckled, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and get changed. As Atsumu approached the bed, Kiyoomi shifted, lifting his head briefly to glance up at Atsumu. After Kiyoomi rolled over, Atsumu slid in next to him.

Immediately, Kiyoomi rolled back over, throwing a leg over Atsumu's, curling close to Atsumu. His head tucked itself against Atsumu's chest, before he shifted after a few moments, lifting his head.

"Off." Kiyoomi demanded quietly, tugging at the soft fabric of Atsumu's shirt. Atsumu didn't argue, and lifted his torso off the mattress, easily tossing it over his head. Kiyoomi pressed his bare cheek to Atsumu's chest, and his heart stuttered. Atsumu slid a hand into Kiyoomi's hair, and his boyfriend practically _purred._

Atsumu curled his neck forward to press a kiss to the crown of Kiyoomi's hair, inhaling the scent of apples and mint. Kiyoomi shifted again, this time crawling over Atsumu's body, flopping down so their bodies were against each other, Kiyoomi nestled between Atsumu's leg. A soft and warm cheek pressed to Atsumu's shoulder, hands on Atsumu's chest.

Kiyoomi reminded Atsumu of a small animal - a cat, perhaps - with the way he curled into the warmth emanating from his body. Atsumu kept his fingers tangled in Kiyoomi's hair, feeling the way their heartbeats pounded in sync. Atsumu felt his heart swell with love.

"Yer beautiful, Omi-kun." Atsumu whispered, lifting one hand out of Kiyoomi's hair to their bedside table, flicking off their lamp. Kiyoomi whined softly at the loss of Atsumu's fingers playing with his hair, and he hid his grin in Kiyoomi's hair. His boyfriend shifted, before leaning up to press their lips together in a sleepy kiss. Atsumu held Kiyoomi close, tenderly, wishing that he could stay like that forever.

"Me too. " Kiyoomi mumbled. "I wish I could stay with you forever too." Atsumu blushed when he realized he'd spoken out loud. "You're my comfort, my foundation. You're what centers me and keeps me from spiraling. I'm so in love with you, Atsumu. Thank you for staying by my side."

"I'm so in love with ya too, Kiyoomi." Atsumu managed to choke out for the sudden tsunami of emotions hitting him in the face. He felt Kiyoomi's lips curve into a soft smile, pressing a kiss above his heart. Atsumu's arms tightened involuntarily around Kiyoomi's back.

Atsumu was Kiyoomi's comfort, his foundation, just as Kiyoomi was Atsumu's. Here, cuddling in bed in each other's arms with Beethoven still crooning softly in their apartment, Atsumu knew that he'd always have a home to come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> uwaofsld- i've never written anything this indulgently fluffy. if i have fluffy scenes, they're typically 200-300 words long, definitely not 1,5k words long. i'm more of the "i can write 10k words of angst" sort of person.
> 
> uhhh yeah, hope ya'll enjoyed '^'
> 
> ~~i also hate how this is one of my shortest works. probably the shortest.~~
> 
> come yell at me on my [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks)


End file.
